starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft Wiki talk:Citation index
Ref names Not to be annoying, but shouldn't we use the old ref tag names? If someone adds a fiction reference to an article that already has a reference to that piece of fiction, we could end up with two references pointing to the same place. Kimera 757 (talk) 00:08, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, implementing a saner id scheme will mean duplication. I hope fix those as they occur. While we could go back to the old fiction ids, I was thinking we may as well do those with a revamped mission id system. The mission ids are my real target. Probably a game-episode-mission scheme, like SC1_E1_M4, SC:BW_E4_M3, SC2_E?_M5 or whatever. Meco 01:02, 2 June 2008 (UTC) How to reference Frontline short stories Here's an example: Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. x–x. Tokyopop, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Kimera 757 (talk) 03:04, 2 June 2008 (UTC) StarCraft II Referencing I suppose the nature of referencing for SCII will be refined once we get our hands on the game(s), though I guess it would be wise to suggest a method of referencing now. Anyway, a few ideas as to what aspects can be referenced: *Probably best to subdivide the SCII section per the three installments, with WoL, HotS or LotV being part of the reference. *Missions: Fine as it is. Story Mode Space This refers to the "story mode space", to coin the term Pardo used when describing the interactive scenes on the Hyperion and Mar Sara. Such references can be used for information we get in conversation. The problem however, is that we can't really sub-divide it by number, as the missions don't have a set order. As such, it seems to be best to reference by location and character, eg: StarCraft II. Vivendi Games. Mar Sara Story Mode Space (Tychus Findlay) (in English). 2009 This would reference the conversations that Raynor has with Tychus at Mar Sara in the game's early stages. The same formula can be used for the interactive features in the bar, such as replacing Tychus Findlay with "Wanted Poster" or "UNN". As for the ref name, TF is of course an abbriviation, MS for location. The problem however, is more than one conversation is present for the two on Mar Sara. However, I don't think we can subdivide any further. Any info coming from Tychus in the SMS on MS would have to use the same ref name, grouping them together. So for instance, the full reference list for Tychus for what we have so far would be: *''StarCraft II.'' Vivendi Games. Wings of Liberty Mar Sara Story Mode Space (Tychus Findlay) (in English). 2009 *''StarCraft II.'' Vivendi Games. Wings of Liberty Hyperion Bridge Story Mode Space (Tychus Findlay) (in English). 2009 *''StarCraft II.'' Vivendi Games. Wings of Liberty Hyperion Armory Story Mode Space (Tychus Findlay) (in English). 2009 *''StarCraft II.'' Vivendi Games. Wings of Liberty Hyperion Catina Story Mode Space (Tychus Findlay) (in English). 2009 The same principle can be used for other characters and objects. Cutscenes I don't know how we can really reference these directly, as the cinematics are seemingly woven into the SMS rather than being distinct, seperate cinematics in the previous games. If there's an option to watch cinematics seperatly as you unlock them it could work out, but if not, I'm not sure. Planets It may have been removed, but in 2007, files were given on planets such as Jotun and Mar Sara when selected, information being presented on them. So, for instance, if we had an in-game file on Agria: *''StarCraft II.'' Vivendi Games. Agria planet file (in English). 2009 Upgrades It's hard to make out, but in the recent BlizzCon videos, info on upgrades can be seen in the armory screen. If such info provides useful information, then perhaps they can be referenced singularly. Eg. suppose that you wanted to upgrade your craft with "turbo thrusters:" *''StarCraft II.'' Vivendi Games. Wings of Liberty Turbo Thrusters file (in English). 2009 Info will also be provided on vehicles and infantry too, for instance. It can work the same, just name the unit in place of the upgrade. However, the "file" aspect should be included, as, for instance, < links to the official site. Anyway, just some ideas. We've got plenty of time to develop a policy.--~~~~ Wooh! Okay, story mode looks fine. Halo and other such games were referenced at wikipedia that way. If necessary, we could add a "tag" saying this quote is only heard after so-and-so mission, etc. This could get confusing considering how much control the player has over the storyline. (For instance, if you don't talk to Tychus in one mission, will that give him extra text next mission? Will the old text carry over? Etc.) As for cutscenes, I think we can reference them, just don't include an actual link to the cutscene in the reference, like this: StarCraft II. Vivendi Games. Cutscene (post Zero Hour) (in English). 2009 I say we use the mission that the cutscene followed (or the mission the cutscene is in, if appropriate). Kimera 757 (talk) 01:46, 12 November 2008 (UTC) After playing Mass Effect, I'm willing to bet that text is carried over. However, this also has a risk of overlap. Using the game as an example: (not that this is accurate, but besides, it's a different universe) Optional Mission 1 (1st planet) Talk to Garrus afterwards, learn how his father is disapointed that he left C-Sec Optional Mission 2 (2nd planet) Talk to Garrus afterwards, learn about his experiences with Dr. Heart However, if one does an obligatory mission relevant to the plot, it would work like: Optional Mission 1 (1st planet) Talk to Garrus afterwards, learn how his father is disapointed that he left C-Sec. Compulsory Mission 1 (2nd planet): Talk to Garrus afterwards, learn how he thinks it's better that Saren be killed than be arrested. Optional Mission 2 (3rd planet) Talk to Garrus afterwards, learn about his experiences with Dr. Heart Basically, if one does a compulsory mission, specific dialogue is inserted and the additional dialogue is shifted to the next time one does an optional mission. Given that there'll be compulsory and optional missions in SCII, I wouldn't be surprised if a similar system is used. Another thing to consider is that the dialogue may change. If one chooses to go to Monlyth rather than Agria, I'm guessing that Tychus will be pleased at the prospect of a larger pay cheque. If one goes to Agria instead, Tychus may be peaved that Raynor is acting as a messiah rather than following up on their original aggrement. Anyway, I doubt we can specifically reference SMS dialogue by numbering or order of occurance. It may even be futile to sub-divide the Hyperion. Tychus may be on the bridge sometimes and drinking at the catina at others for instance. Still, I think the cutscene referencing system would work, especially how cutscenes seem to flow directly from the mission rather than being seperate segments like in the previous games.--Hawki 10:36, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Scrollboxes to do... # StarCraft comic (currently too few issues to make a scrollbox worthwhile) # StarCraft II (currently too few mission names known to make a scrollbox worthwhile) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 19:33, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Referencing online magazines/comics Warcraft has had a couple of these already; two short stories from WoW (Unbroken and some other one) and WoW Comic: Volume 0. Just in case something like that comes up for StarCraft, here are examples: Saletan, William. "The Ethicist's New Clothes." Slate, August 16, 2001, http://slate.msn.com/framegame/entries/01-08-16_113959.asp. Saletan, William. "The Ethicist's New Clothes." Slate, 16 August 2001. Magazine on-line. Available from http://slate.msn.com/framegame/entries/ 01-08-16_113959.asp. Accessed 17 August 2001. Can't forget the source for the examples either! Source PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 14:02, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Another example: Simonson, Walter (w), Ludo Lullabi (p), Sandra Hope (i). "Prologue" World of Warcraft 1 (0) (November 9, 2007) DC Comics (Wildstorm). MTV Multiplayer EXCLUSIVE: Read ‘World of Warcraft’ Issue #0 Right Here. Accessed 2009-04-30. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 14:28, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Tokyopop publication dates Tokyopop does publication dates weird. It usually lists a product as available the first day of a month, while retailers often make them available a few days early. Personally, I think we should use the date provided by Tokyopop. Tokyopop lists Ghost Academy 1's publication date as January 1st on their website. Having said that, Tokyopop did the trailer for Ghost Academy 1, which said the release date was December 29th. Confusion. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) And this is important, since we can't put up much info about a product before the official publication date. (Even if stores are breaking said date.) For instance, another fansite (I believe it was Infoceptor) got Warcraft III early and started putting up plot details. blizzard told them to stop until the official release date. That's why I haven't been putting up a lot of Ghost Academy info, just clarifying what's already known. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:27, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Referencing the beta I noticed there's a beta reference in the citation index, but I wondered if we should use this template instead: Template:SC2BetaUnit (You would put this template at the top of the unit section, but only once all the stats have been added to the article.) It would make things easier for when the game finally comes out. Tell me what you think. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I can go for this. How diligent do we want to be in saving historical information for stats? If we want to save those we'll need to comment out, but not delete, current references and values. For example, say the hit points of a unit got changed a month before beta release, but right now the unit's hit points is that, We could delete the old ref, but later the beta might change it, then we might want to add to the "development" section that "a month before beta it was so-and-so, reffed from such-and-such." EDIT: On second thought, I don't think we keep track of historical stats anyway, just historical abilities/upgrades which is rather easier. - Meco (talk, ) 22:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Editing Um...this is kind of embarassing, but I seem to be unable to edit any of the templates. Each tab leads back to the same core page and there's no way to edit individual ones. There's quite a few more references I want to add, so...--Hawki 22:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) StarCraft Wiki: Citation index/Name of tab. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.--Hawki 22:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Battle.net Splash/Epilogues Each mission has a battle.net splash screen which appears after it. We need a way to reference those. Also, apparently all or most missions have an "epilogue" which also need referencing. Any ideas? I don't even know how to find these epilogues (other than at StarCraft Legacy, that is). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:05, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Softcovers Not really a complaint, but is there any reason to have seperate references for softcover versions? Unless we start using specific page numbers, I don't really see a distinguishing factor that a single reference wouldn't cover.--Hawki 07:19, April 20, 2011 (UTC) It's only really due to different ISBNs. Also, the softcovers might be missing images. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Old Version Seriously, why was this changed? The new version not only lacks the subsequent ref squares (which makes it harder to copy-paste), but when I have to switch between ref categories, I have to open a new tab or page each time. How is this better?--Hawki (talk) 04:14, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :I believe Wikia is changing how tabs work on various wikis. There's at least three ways to do that, but there'll be only one soon. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:05, May 22, 2013 (UTC) The new design: *Makes it easier to assess the contents of the index (no more limited height scroll boxes, navbox) *Makes the index more responsive in terms of loading time (removes transclusions of large pages). *Reduces the cognitive load of navigation by reducing required scrolling, and reducing the required precision of scrolling (an issue when scrolling an entire article in a small box.) *Has much less variation in the time needed to access any item. The old design had much more variation because of the scrollboxes. I stopped using the tabbed citation index a while back. It was faster just to open index pages straight from Category:Referencing. Example: when I rewrote the zerg history article, I had at least three browser tabs of indices open at once (videos, missions, story mode.) As for removing the third column of the tables: removing redundancy seemed a small price to pay to minimize visual complexity within the ridiculously limited width we have to work with these days. To get something like the new design with tabs, you'd need tabbed navigation within tabbed navigation. A navbox that displays all options outright seems easier to use than that. - Meco (talk, ) 02:03, May 23, 2013 (UTC)